Sulkyskeleton
Overview Sulkyskeleton is a player on the OkBuddia server. He has been playing since January 8, 2019. History Early Period/New Doge City Period (Early Jan.) Sulky first entered the server on January 8, 2019, after accidentally coming upon the server's subreddit, /r/okbuddyminecraft. After scrolling through the posts, he was excited to try a new server after quitting 2b2t a week prior. When he joined, he went straight to Sansberg, the hub of activity at the time. After building a shitty hut there, he gathered a bunch of resources from the community farms and immediately headed northeast, making a path behind him as he walked. His goal? To found a new city to rival Sansberg. After about an hour and a half of walking, he found a small NPC village that he fell in love with. He named it New Doge City. He started advertising on the subreddit and in the chat for more people to come. Only two actually did. freshman666, and FortniteGamer1. FortniteGamer simply built a house and left, but Fresh started helping Sulky out. Fresh took up residence in the old church, built a small farm and sheep pen, and began to help Sulky with the process of demolishing the old NPC buildings. Fresh even built a giant "NEW" sign above the town. However, when Fresh tried to make a nether portal to connect it to the hyperloop, the portal instead connected to Downtown Coolsville's portal. Fresh proposed that the duo simply abandon the small town and move somewhere else. Sulky was sad but he agreed. Immediately after, QuirkyMeme offered that the two move to Jesusberg. They accepted his offer and went straight at once. Sulky lived in Jesusburg for around a week and a half, building a small. chapel-like home, and then he began to try his luck at another settlement. Borgtown Period (Early Jan.-Mid Jan.) Sulky left Jesusburg with a stack of obsidian and a head full of ideas. He wandered through the Nether until he found the perfect spot, and made a portal. He emerged on a taiga mountain, which he promptly named Borgtown. He tried to get people to come to Borgtown, but not a single soul cared enough. Sulky built a few farms and houses, and three monuments before realizing that Borgtown could never succeed. Around this time, the new capital city of Goldcouver had been founded by goldrat1. Sensing a new era in the server's history, Sulky decided to move to this new city, and finally escape isolation. Sadly around this time, Sulky's old friend, freshman666 left the server mysteriously and never returned. Sulky will never forget the times they had adventuring in the Pacific Federation, setting up New Doge City, and fucking around in Jesusburg. Goldcouver/RRC Period (Mid Jan.-Early Feb.) Sulky made his long trek through the hyperloop, through Gold Highway, and when he emerged, he was blown away. It had been weeks since he had lived in such a big city, a throwback to his short time in Sansberg. He quickly looked up and down the streets for a place to make his home, excited to make a name for himself in the big city. During his first few days meandering about Goldcouver, he got a great idea. Thinking back to the empty streets of Sansberg and Retard Valley, he realized how sad it was that these once great, hubs of server activity were now ghost towns and shitholes. He wanted to do something about it, so he formed The Retard Renovation Company, the purpose of which was to renovate and rebuild old settlements and builds. He built an office in Goldcouver, which still stands today. Sulky quickly left Goldcouver and became a wanderer, scouting out potential locations for the RRC to help. The first settlement Sulky went to was Fardtown, an old city northeast of Yugoslavia, that was abandoned, save for the mayor, GametBiggetJe. Sulky helped gather resources for Gamet, helped pave the road to Yugoslavia, and helped connect the two districts of Fardtown by dirt path. Moving on, Sulky eventually came across Palestine and Fortniteville, two cities next to spawn that had been completely abandoned. In fact, Palestine was going to be bombed by its mayor and destroyed, until Sulky convinced him to not do that. Sulky set up an RRC outpost in Fortniteville, and began to work on fixing the two cities that sat next to each other. He did the majority of his work in Fortniteville. With the help of a few others, he expanded and renovated the farms, built more housing, and dug a mine. His most mounumental task of this period however, was fixing Palestine and Fortniteville's walls. Both settlements were surrounded by a wooden barrier, but the heights of said barrier were very uneven and inconsistent. So, Sulky began to make all of the walls one solid block, (Oak Wooden Planks,) and a certain fixed height. However, when Sulky had reached around 40% completion of this, he decided that it wasn't really worth his time. It had taken him two weeks to reach 40% completion. Meanwhile, seeing that Goldcouver was already dying made Sulky a little depressed. He took a break from permanent settlement and the RRC, wandering the server, looking at its ancient, hidden history. He visited the ruins of New Doge City and Borgtown regularly, but never settled there ever again, officially declaring the two cities abandoned. He swore to never solo-found a city again, now knowing the pain and isolation such a task would bring. UwUville/Trench Period (Mid Feb.-Mid March) During his long period of wandering, a person in the chat, caviaopstok2, caught Sulky's attention. He advertised for people to come to UwUville, a new settlement in Greater Sansberg, the areas surrounding the ruins of Sansberg. Sulky decided to come to this fledgling town, Cavia's advertising reminded him of his days in NDC and Borgtown. He arrived in UwUville and was charmed by the "small rural town" aesthetic it had. Sulky set off at once to make a house, and began to help Cavia with advertising and the running of UwUville in general. He hadn't intended to live there at first, but the town grew on him, and he vastly preferred it over the isolation of his previous homes. The two's efforts soon paid off, and UwUville became, as Sulky said, "the server's next boomtown." The town grew at an exponential rate, houses being built by the very day. Sulky was soon promoted to General and second-in-command of UwUville, him and Cavia becoming fast friends. While in UwUville, Sulky built his cottage, the UwUville public farm, ORANG, a small tunnel system, and contributed during the war between UwUville and Undertale. During this time, Sulky was also working on a side project known as "The Basin," a private desert town just for himself, where he set up a huge farm. Sulky served as the UwUville general for a long time, and entered his towns into the Le Epic Alliance, which UwUville created. Sulky helped keep order during the Great Griefings, in which six towns were targeted and devastated by random griefers. Sulky later on, in early March, began the process of digging the Cringe Trench, which became a server-wide event in a way, and one of the first offensives on Quahog. A few days after the Trench had concluded, Sulky and three other friends founded the city of Society, a city only for Gamer/Trusteds and up. Sadly, the city was abandoned within days. Sulky is currently the last resident. Appalled by the people's flocking to new trendy boomtowns, Sulky swore never to move to one of those cities ever. Now, in present day, Sulky is still a resident of Society, but he has entered another period of wandering. He went on the mission to take a tour of the entire server, to see EVERYTHING there is to see, to help him attain a deeper understanding of Okbuddia, and Minecraft as a whole. During his world tour, he also began to become involved with the making of the OkBuddyReport, episode two, as he wrote the script. Sansberg/Drama Period (Mid March-Mid April) After Sulky concluded his travelling he decided to settle in the old capital of Sansberg. He saw that the old policy of paying residents for building had come back, so he decided to come back to his first home and try his luck. When he returned and saw his old house, he was disgusted, and decided to build a new one. However there was a bit of a problem. There was no space left. Sulky went to the very Northern part of the border, and began to expand it into the swampy areas. Sulky effectively created a new district of the city. North Sansberg, or "Da Swamp," as he nicknamed it. Currently, multiple projects are planned for Da Swamp. Sulky's house, an elaborate bridge system, an RRC office, an ORANG statue, a railroad system that will be connected with UwUville and Cockistan, and a few others. During this period, Sulky stepped down from his position of Vice Mayor in UwUville since he hadn't been too active there recently, but he kept his General position. On March 21, 2019, 5vlad announced his retirement from the server. He decided to give his will and estate to Sulky. Sulky is now the owner of 5vlad's base, mayor of PurPur City, and the owner of all of 5vlad's items. On March 23, 2019, PhantomBlappy gave Palestine away to Sulky, since he wasn't too interested in the city and Sulky wanted it. On March 24, 2019, Sulky, Birbel, and jacobee began the construction of the Sansberg Intercontinental Railway, a project Sulky had been longing to do since he moved back into Sansberg. The three quickly made the first station on a swamp island, north of UwUville. Sadly, there was no progress for the rest of the week due to Sulky having connection issues for days. But on March 30, he came back to the server, and quickly looped Jesusberg and UwUville to the station. With the help of QuirkyMeme and WiderThanAStik, he quickly gathered the resources needed. Birbel helped develop a plan/blueprint for the railway. On the evening of March 30, Sulky watched as Randy was banned, and Kazoo took over Quahog in the ensuing chaos. The next day, Sulky helped participate in and watch the Destruction of Quahog. Soon enough, he then moved on to start working on the railroads again, connecting a large pyramid of sorts to the railway. On this day, Sulky was made the second member and only citizen member of the Ok Buddy Retard Preservation Society which aims to protect historical buildings and artifacts. He is the only member save for Goldrat1. During this time, Sulky fought hard and brought the puny settlements of Kwahog and Quahog 3 to its knees, forcing Atoyat to surrender, and helping BiggestTaste found Springfield. On April 1, Sulky started the Kiribizia riots, which was the event in which a bunch of fags in the discord changed their names and profile pictures to the ones of Kiribizia to protest the new joke rules. The real Kiribizia had one statement to make on the ordeal: "crimge." Also on April 1, Sulky joined the mysterious Kiwitch Tribe, a small stone age settlement/group somewhere out in the forest, and he joined C5Y's advertisement squad after impressing him with two shitty memes. During the Sansberg conflicts of April 3, Sulky joined what came to be known as the Anti-Poggersville Coalation, helping bring Poggersville's temporary reign of terror to a close. Around this time, Sulky, with the help of Quirky and Bepsis, began to renovate Palestine. Sulky tried to stay steadfast and dedicated during the nightmarish week and a half or so in which Goldrat was gone. But The Age of Drama would be his downfall. After numerous instances of what he considered admin abuse, being insulted and degraded by certain mods, Cavia and PhantomBlappy leaving, and just being plain burnt out and depressed, Sulky made a decision. He would leave. Death (Mid April-Forever) On April 13, 2019, Sulky took his final stroll down that long, Sansberg street. He looked at his old hut. Still there. It had been over 3 months since he had built it. He invited KazooVEVO over to his house in Da Swamp, and unloaded everything, giving Kazoo his will. Everything that was owned by Sulky is now property of Kazoo. After giving up everything, Sulky walked to Cringe Trench. His greatest achievement. Something that had arguably defined an ERA of this server's history. What had caused the downfall of Quahog. Sulky made his memorial in the Cringe Trench Residential Area. Sulky's memorial is the "Love Cross,'' something he wants you to see for yourself. It's special. After doing his final Kiwitch face, Sulky said his goodbyes, took a deep breath, and jumped into the abyss of the trench, an abyss of his own making. As he jumped, memories of New Doge City, the RRC, UwUville, the revolts, the trenching, the wars, Quahog's nuking, the railway, ALL OF IT, ran through his head. He'll never forget any of it. He loves you. <3 Achievements * Formed The Retard Renovation Company. * Founded Borgtown. * Founded New Doge City. * Is the general of the glorious UwUville. * Created this wiki (and this page ecks dee,) * Listens to Kanye West * Dug/Founded the Cringe Trench and fought in the Battle of Cringe Trench * Was one of the first four founders of Society. * Loves Cock. Also Penis. * Inherited 5Vlad's will. * Founded the Sansberg Intercontinental Railway * The new mayor of Palestine and PurPur CIty * Member of the historical society and advertisement team * Started a shit ton of riots and mass hysteria * COCK COCK COCK GOD I LOVE COCK * Member of the Kiwi Tribe * One of the presidents of the Crusade Federation Category:Retards